


Day One

by PharaohsThrone (Areumdawonhho)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: College Roommates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areumdawonhho/pseuds/PharaohsThrone
Summary: A heavy couch and some old photos make for an interesting first day of college.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/gifts).



“Hey Yuzu,” Yuya spoke through the phone as he opened the fridge. “Sorry I missed your call, things have been a little…interesting since we moved in here. Have you been assigned your room yet?”

 _“Sure have,”_ she said on the other end, _“We’re in 5B. Would you mind giving us a hand lugging the heavy stuff up?”_

Yuya forgot his purpose with the fridge as he heard that, “5B? Seriously?” he asked.

_“Yeah? Why so surprised?”_

Yuzu had been leaning against the doorway of her room when the one across the hall opened, and she saw her friend with the phone to his ear. He was grinning, “Hi neighbour.”

.

“Why is your couch that big?”

 Yuya was scratching his head as he looked over the balcony to the footpath below, where a corner sofa had been deposited. Shuzo had apparently dropped it off, but he’d had to leave quite promptly after that and thus couldn’t help lug it up the stairs. How suspiciously convenient for him.

Yuzu just shrugged, “I didn’t pick it.”

Yuya hopelessly glanced behind him. “This is at least a three-man job. Do the other girls know anyone who could help?”

Almost on cue, some familiar voices were heard from the door.

“Rin!”

“Ruri!”

And two of Yuya’s room mates were then in the apartment, greeting two of Yuzu’s roommates.

“Well that answers that question,” Yuzu laughed.

-

“No, I said to your _left._ How many lefts do you have?!”

Yuto was just about ready to drop the couch right where he was on the stairs while Yugo finally turned in the right direction. Carrying the couch was one thing – but manoeuvring it at every turn in the stairs was painful. Mentally.

“I’m sorry!” He shot back defensively, looking over his shoulder as he moved. “I _am_ walking backwards, you know.”

“That’s why I said _your_ left, idiot.” Yuto pressed, “It’s not that hard.”

“Yugo has at least five lefts,” Rin helpfully pointed out from her vantage point further up the stairs.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Yuya announced, his voice muffled from being squashed between the couch and the wall. His arms were shaking, “Also, can we keep moving, please?”

Rin nodded, “Good idea. Yugo you’ve got about another foot before the corner hits the wall. Try and turn it a little more.”

Thanks to Rin and Yuzu’s guidance, the guys managed to get the couch up the stairs and into the apartment with minimal squabbling. After going down and carrying the cushions up which they had discarded half way, Yuzu and Yuya had found Rin sorting through some photos from a box she’d just brought up.

Yuya spied one of them over her shoulder, and his eyebrows shot up. “Is that _Yugo?_ ”

The girl grinned, and held the polaroid up for him see. “Sure is.” 

At the mention of his name, Yugo looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, and turned pale the minute he saw what was in Rin’s hand. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes!” Yuya scooped the photo up and held it in the air. Yugo’s hair had been long, messy and colourful, and he had a decent amount of eyeliner on. He was sticking his tongue out at the camera beside a smiling Rin. “How old were you guys here?”

Rin laughed as Yugo jumped up from the couch and made a bee line for the photo. “That was my sixteenth birthday, during Yugo’s scene boy phase.”

Yuzu was trying not to chuckle as she looked at the photo, while Yuya belted out his laughter. “Yugo had a scene phase?! Oh, that’s rich!”

“There’s more on his old myspace,” Rin muttered with a grin, before Yugo swiped the photo out of Yuya’s hand.

“And that’s enough of that,” he announced, tucking it away in his jumper.

Even Yuzu looked disappointed then, “Aw, but it was cute,” she said, while Yuya continued to laugh and Rin tried not to chuckle along with him.

Yugo made to leave the apartment so he could hide in his room for a few hours. “I hate all of you.”

And that’s how their first semester began.

 


End file.
